Romeo y Cenicienta
by Amy Salas
Summary: -No sé lo que la vida nos tiene preparado,pero,¿tomarás mi mano?-dijo dedicandole una sonrisa a su bella dama. -Haré lo que sea por ti, enfrentaré todo por ti.- miró a su caballero sonriendole y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Historia Re-subida
1. Chapter 1 Iniciando

Hola a todos, este es mi primer proyecto así que espero que les guste.

Vocaloid no es propiedad mía.

NORMAL PV:

Una chica de 17 años, cabello rubio,corto hasta los hombros con unos ojos de un bello color azul,dormía pacíficamente ,no fue asi hasta que los primeros rayos del sol le daban directamente a su cara,avisándole que era hora de ir al instituto. Se levanto perezosamente dirigiéndose al baño,cepillo sus dientes y decidio meterse a la és de unos cuantos minutos salió y para colocarse su uniforme, que consistía en una falda color café claro arriba de las rodillas,una blusa escolar blanca y un chaleco del mismo color que la falda,peino su cabellera y puso su típico moño blanco.

Bajo a la mesa donde la esperaba su hermano mayor Rinto padres murieron en un accidente de avión,por lo cual Rnto se encargaba de las empresas de sus padres.

-Buenos días Rinto-dijo con una sonrísa.

-Buenos días Rin-dijo su hermano mientras el tomaba su café-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien y tu?-dijo sentándose.

-También-dijo mientras comía.

Entro un hombre de apenas unos 50 años vestia un uniforme negro(típico de todos los mayordomos)llevándole el desayuno a Rin.

-Gracias Oliver-dijo sonriendo.

-De nada pequeña-contesto devolviendole el gesto.

Mientras comían,todo estaba en silencio,hasta que entro otro trabajador de la casa.

-Señorita Rin su chofer a llegado-dijo para después retirarse.

-Bueno hermano,me voy. Que tengas un buen día-tomo su mochila y se fue por un pasillo,estaba decorado de color dorado en un estante habían varios premios de su hermano en hasta por fin encontrarse con la salida.

Al llegar afuera se topo con un señor de aproximadamente 30 años,alto con cabello café y vestido de chofer,bajo para abrirle la puerta.

-Buenos días señorita Amano.

-Buenos días Kyo,ya te dije que me puedes decir Rin.

-Esta bien Rin,suba que se le va hacer tarde.

20 minutos después estaban en una escuela,Vocaloid una escuela privada donde iban los alumnos de mejor de ser una escuela de talentos.

-Gracias Kyo.

-De nada Rin.

Rin empezó a caminar hacia la entrada hasta encontrase con su mejor amiga,Miku Hatsune,una chica de pelo verde agua siempre sostenidos en dos altas coletas, un poco loca,aveces torpe,una obsesión por los puerros .

-Hola Rin-chan-dijo sonrendole y corriendo a aabrazarla.

-Hola Miku-chan.

-¿Irás a mi fiesta?.

-Estás idiota ¿ó que?.Estúpida no me la perdería por nada.

-Te amo estúpida de mi vida

-Lo sé

Iban entrando cuando vieron a un chico rubio con una coleta y uno peli azul.

Rin no sabía el porque (tal vez si)pero odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a ese chico o bueno eso creía solamente puso su cara de amargada y Miku sólo solto una risita.

Kaito-kun,buenos días-saludo Miku con un leve sonrojo.

¡ ! Buenos días, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien y tú?

-Ahora que te veo bien- le contesto sonriendole.

-Kaito llegarremo tarde al aula,date prisa.-Interrupió Len Kagamine.

-Vooooy.

\- Hola Miku y hola Chibi-dijo mientras se burlaba de lo último.

-YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES CHIBI—dijo Rin enojada

CHI-BI-volvió a decir mientras despeinaba el cabello de la chica.

-Kagamine déjame-dijo al borde de golpearlo

-Perdón Amano-sacó sursa burlona

-Típico-se rieron Miku y Kaito

En eso toco la campana y se metieron a su clase,desde que entró Rin a esa escuela y conoció a Len se odiaban a muerte o eso creían ellos.

Espero les guste,todas sus sugerenccias y críticas son bienvenidas.

Si gustan seguirme en Facebook estoy como Amy Salas . .520


	2. Chapter 2 Un incidente

Hola de nuevo y perdonen las faltas del cap. Anterior sin mucho que decir empecemos

Vocaloid no es mio y bla bla.

Normal PV:

Un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules sumamente guapo, descansaba plácidamente hasta que alguien tocaba su puerta, se incorporó en la cama.

-Len es hora de ir a la escuela-escuche la voz de mi hermana, Lenka Kagamine muy parecida a él cabellera rubio de igual manera que el amarrado en una coleta y ojos azules como el mar.

-Ya voy-conteste sin ánimos.

-Baja cuando estés listo-dicho eso se fue.

Se fue hacia el baño se quitó toda su ropa y se metió a la ducha dejando que el agua fría recorriera todo su cuerpo, minutos después salió del baño y se puso mi uniforme que consistía en un pantalón café claro, una camisa blanca y un suéter café claro que era parte del uniforme, bajo las enormes escaleras y se dirigió hacia el comedor donde estaban todos sus sirvientes y su hermana.

-Buenos días joven -dijeron todos los sirvientes.

-Buenos días-salude para después sentarme en una silla

Len Kagamine no era cualquier chico, era hijo de un famoso empresario y su mamá una diseñadora de moda, su hermana se encargaba del negocio de su mamá y el de vez en cuando el de su papá. Les sirvieron su desayuno comió y se dirigió a su auto el chico ya sabía manejar por lo tanta podía salir cuando se le antojara, minutos después estaba frente a su escuela ,estaciono su carro bajo y se encontró con su mejor amigo Kaito Shion un chico obsesionado con los helados, piel blanca ,hijo de médicos famosos, cabello azul y ojos del mismo color

-Hola-dijo el peli azul

-Hola

Caminaron a la entrada del instituto y vio venir a dos chicas, una de ellas saludo a Kaitoy asi se la pasaron, después de unos minutos la campana sonó.

LEN PV:

En eso sonó el timbre me fui caminando junto a Kaito, Miku y esa cosa llamada Rin, vi como un chico de cabello rojo se acercaba a hablar con Rin, seguí caminando con Kaito y vi como Rin y el chico se alejaban, sentí un dolor en mi pecho pero lo ignore, llegue a mi aula y el maestro todavía no había llegado me senté en mi asiento desgraciadamente alado de Rin, mi maestro quería torturarme. Vi como Rin entro y se sentó obviamente a mi lado y el maestro también entro.

-Buenos días alumnos.

-Buenos días Hiyama-sensei

-Saquen sus apuntes, veremos la reglas de los polinomios.

-No-gritaron todos, a excepción de mía y de Rin.

-¿Quieren bajar la calificación?

-No

Y así pasaron las horas hasta que el bendito timbre nos salvó la vida a todos, me levante y vi como Rin se levantó y se fue junto con Miku a la cafetería, me fui con Kaito y como siempre nuestras ´´fans´´ esperándonos seguimos caminando como si nada y Kaito se compró un helado y yo una malteada de banana.

-Iré a caminar-fue lo único que le dije a kaito

-ok

Camine por un pasillo solitario luego empecé a escuchar algo.

-Déjame-era la voz de Rin y Akaito, la tenía arrinconada en la pared y el besándole el cuello y su mano en el muslo de rin con una sonrisa perversa, mientras ella le daba golpes en el pecho.

-No, tú eres mía-dijo haciendo una sonrisa sádica y perversa

-¡Déjame!

No lo aguante más y le di un golpe al estúpido, vi cómo me miro y me devolvió el golpe así seguimos hasta que por fin paramos, estábamos todos llenos de sangre.

-Kagamine esto no se va a quedar asi, cuídate muy bien-dijo retirándose del lugar.

-Como quieras.-vi como se iba

-Gracias-dijo Rin con la cabeza baja.

-De nada-dije limpiándome un poco la sangre, sentí como Rin me pasaba un trapito en la cara con el mayor cuidado ahí un poco sonrojada no me resistí y la bese en los labios.

HOLAAAA aquí con el segundo capítulo perdonen las faltas de ortografía y por tardarme es que me la pase viendo 'Un litro de lagrimas', bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque yo lo hice cn mucho cariño

Amy se despide saranghae


	3. Chapter 3 Comenzando a sentir algo

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Rin PV:

Toco el timbre para avisar que las clases estaban empezando iba caminando con Miku, Kaito y Len, íbamos tranquilos hasta que un chico de pelo rojo y ojos de igual color de nombre Akaito, el primo de Kaito que la verdad no se parece en nada me pidió hablar con él, caminamos hasta llegar a la parte trasera del instituto.

-y bien Rin ¿cuál es tu respuestas?-dijo Akaito un poco sonrojado

-Akaito…mira tú eres un chico muy cariñoso y amable-le dije intentando no herir sus sentimientos-pero…tu no me gustas te mereces a una chica mejor que yo, que te sepa valorar-le dije de la manera más amable

-Ok Rin, entiendo-dijo un poco triste

Salí corriendo de ahí para llegar rápido al salón y que el profesor no me regañara, llegué y para mi suerte el maestro no había llegado y me senté alado el odioso de Len. El profesor llego y dejo su portafolio en su escritorio.

Y así pasaron las horas hasta que por fin tocaron el timbre para anunciar el descanso. Miku y yo nos fuimos a la cafetería y encontrarme con mis mejores amigas Meiko Sakine cabello corto castaño y ojos de igual color le gusta el sake,Luka Megurine cabello largo hasta la cintura color rosado ojos azules es la más madura y le gusta bastante el atun y por ultimo Gumi Megpoid cabello verde ojos de igual color le gustan muchos las zanahorias hasta duerme con un peluche de zanahoria, me acerque a ellas y pedimos nuestros desayunos Miku pidió ensalada de puerro, Gumi puré de zanahoria,Meiko ensalada ,Luka pidió atún y yo pedí ensalada de lechuga. Fuimos a sentar a un comedor y Meiko saco de su bolsa con precaución de que nadie la viera sake y lo echo rápidamente en un traste simulando como si fuera soda empezamos a comer y de repente llego Akaito y me pidió hablar con él yo acepte no muy convencida. Me agarro del brazo y me jalo, me costó trabajo seguirle el paso ya que él iba demasiado rápido y me llevo al edificio abandonado de la escuela estaba muy vieja y nunca pasaba gente por ahí, Akaito me acorralo contra la pared y empezó a besar mi cuello y subir su mano en mi muslo yo empecé a darles golpes en el pecho y gritarle que se detenga.

-Detente por favor-le suplique con lágrimas en los ojos

-No, tú eres mía

-Déjame!

Entonces vi a Len, agarro a Akaito y comenzo a dar golpes hasta quedar los dos llenos de sangre. Akaito se levantó y se limpió la sangre con su brazo.

-Kagamine esto no se va a quedar así, cuídate mucho

-Como quieras-dijo Len sin importancia

Akaito se marchó, limpie mis lágrimas y baje la cabeza.

-Gracias.

-De nada-me dijo, saque un trapito rosa y me acerque a él; empecé a limpiarle el labio, ya que fue lo único que se le desangro estaba toda sonrojada e iba a decir algo pero Len me beso, inconscientemente correspondí, no sabía si darle una cachetada o salir corriendo de ahí así que opte por la opción b salí corriendo y me fui directo al comedor con las chicas .Me senté todas habían terminado de comer así que nos levantamos para prepararnos para la siguiente clase.

-Buenos días alumnos

-Buenos días profesora Sonia

-Espero que hayan hecho la tarea que les di tiempo suficiente

Paso recogiendo las hojas. Pasaron las horas hasta que toco el timbre avisando la salida, yo por mi parte me junte las chicas, pues íbamos a comprar nuestros disfraces para la fiesta de Miku, subimos al carro de Luka y el chofer arranco hasta que por fin paro en el centro comercial. Paso una hora hasta que todas se decidieron Meiko una pirata, Luka un kimono y Gumi de lolita, por mi parte ninguno me llamo la atención.

Salimos de ahí y las chicas se fueron a sus casas, y yo me fui a pasar lo que quedaba de la tarde en casa de miku. Llegamos a su casa y saludamos a sus padres, nos fuimos a su cuarto; el cual era de color rosa y tenía muchos peluches de adornos, la sobrecama era de cuadritos rosas y tenía almohadas de corazón. Me pidió que le contara desde que me había ido a hablar con Akaito.

-Rin, ¡ Len te dio tu primer beso!-dijo mientras daba saltos en su cama

-Sí , ¿y?-conteste algo sonrojada

-Rin, ¡te gusta Len!

-Claro que no-le dije enojada

-¡Que si!-decía con mucha alegría

-No Miku.- le conteste muy seria.

-Claro que si pequeña-Miku sonreía

-NOO.

-SI

-Está bien, tal vez me gusta ¿contenta?


	4. Chapter 4 ¿Me gustas?

Vocaloid no me pertenece y bla bla bla

RIN P.O.V:

Después de que le dije eso a Miku empezó a correr como loca en su habitación y gritar cosas ,en todo eso sonó mi teléfono ,era mi hermano.

-Rin, ven ya-

-Ya iré-le dije y colgó, le dije a Miku que ya me tenía que ir. Bajamos a despedirme de sus padres, Miku llamo a su chofer para que me fuera a dejar a mi casa, en el camino solo pensaba en todo lo que me había pasado en todo el día, sin duda hoy no era un buen día

Llegue a mi casa ,diría mi mansión es muy grande, ,salude a mi hermano ,no tenía hambre así que subí a mi cuarto, me metí al baño, me desvestí y me metí a la relajante y adorado baño de burbujas, sentir el agua tibia limpiar mi cuerpo. Salí y me puse mi pijama, la cual consistía en un camisón un poco provocativa, color rosa con lunares negros y una cinta en el muslo derecho, me acomode en mi cama, poco a poco fui cerrando mis ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me levante de nuevo con la misma rutina de siempre, mi chofer ya estaba afuera esperándome,20 minutos ya estábamos en la escuela, me abrió la puerta y se fue. Camine hasta encontrarme con las chicas ,nos fuimos al salón y comenzamos a platicar, sonó el timbre para dar inicio a la clase de la maestra Haku Yowane,una mujer muy hermosa, cabello blanco amarrado en una coleta, ojos rojos(por cierto está embarazada del profesor de química Dell Hone),me senté alado de Len, me sonroje ¿ah? ¡que me pasa! ,la maestra nos puso a escribir. Pasaron las horas y toco el timbre para el receso, salí con Miku, Gumi, Meiko y Luka, salimos a platicar sobre la fiesta de Miku que era hoy, nos fuimos a nuestra siguiente clase, así pasaron las horas hasta que tocaron el timbre de salida, me despedí de las chicas y me metí al carro, baje el cristal de la ventana y pude ver a Miku y Kaito besándose que lindos se veían ,pero, ¡Miku no me comento nada!. Llegue a mi casa mansión, me fui a la sala y me encontré con Rinto lo salude, subí a mi cuarto y me dormí un rato.

Desperté eran las 6:00 de la tarde faltaban horas para la fiesta de Miku, me estire y escuche que Rinto me hablaba para bajar, baje y vi que estaba sentado en el sofá con dos adultos un hombre y una mujer como de 33 años, la mujer cargaba un bebe como de 8 meses, Rinto habla de negocios no se ni para que me hablo.

-¿Qué les parece si les invito a cenar al nuevo restaurante y platicamos de negocios?-le dijo Rinto a los empresarios.

-Nos encantaría, pero no tenemos con quien dejar al bebe-dijo la señora.

-No se preocupen, mi hermana ella está libre esta noche-dijo Rinto con una sonrisa

-No queremos causarle molestia-dijo el señor.

-No será molestia-dijo mi hermano.

-Disculpen, Rinto, ¿podemos hablar a solas?-le dije un poco alterada

-Esta bien-salimos de la sala y nos quedamos en un pasillo y le dije más bien le grite:

-RINTO, HOY ES LA FIESTA DE MIKU, ELLA CUENTA CON QUE YO ESTE AHÍ¡-le reproche enojada

\- Ya habrán más fiestas Rin-me dijo serio-vamos hazlo por papá, sabes que el si estuviera vivo estaría haciendo eso por la empresa por favor Rin.

-Bien, cuidare al bebe-le dije con un poco de tristeza, faltaría a la fiesta de Miku,nos fuimos a la sala y los señores me dieron al bebe. me dieron todo el cuidado del bebe y se fueron con Rinto, subí a mi cuarto. Para mi suerte el bebe estaba dormido lo acosté en mi cama y me acosté a un lado del bebe, la verdad a mí no se me dificultaba cuidar al bebe, ya que antes ya había cuidado a mis primos. El bebé empezó a abrir sus ojitos cafés, me vio y me sonrió, lo cargue y lo empecé a arrullar, me camine a mi escritorio y saque todo lo necesario para preparar leche al bebe,Se abrió la puerta de mi habitación dejando ver a una chica rubia su cabello amarrado por una coleta de lado, ojos color miel, vestía una falda azul corta y una blusa blanca que decía kiss baby, era mi prima Neru.

-Neru. hola-le salude en lo que preparaba la leche del bebe.

-Hola prima-me beso en la mejilla-¿Quién lo hiso?-me dijo bromeando.

reí sarcásticamente-Ya ves.

-¿Por qué no estas lista para la fiesta de Miku, Rin-chan?-me dijo sentándose en la cama.

-¿En serio?, ¿será porque no me encuentro cuidando a un bebe?-le dije sarcásticamente.

-Yo cuido al bebé-me dijo cargándolo-también he cuidado a nuestros primos, no te preocupes, báñate arréglate y yo cuido al bebe-me dijo sonriendo.

-¿En verdad?, gracias prima te adoro-le dije besándole la mejilla-¡gracias!-corrí hacia mi baño y me desvestí. Minutos después salí del agua, me puse una bata y entre de nuevo a mi cuarto Neru se salió para que me pudiera cambiar, de repente surgió una duda ¿Qué me pondría? Luego de unos segundos recordé que mi madre quería que para mí fiesta de quince años, que lamentablemente no pude usarlo. Por un momento me quede viendo el vestido, era realmente hermoso, era un hermoso color rosa **crepe** , la parte de arriba era un corset con corte de corazón, en las copas eran formadas por pétalos y los bordes eran decorados por perlas blancas, la parte de abajo era esponjado y llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla, mientras que la parte de atrás era larga y al igual que en las partes de las copas, simulaban pétalos de rosas. Corrí a mi habitación y me puse el vestido, al ponerme el vestido note que mis pechos resaltaban mucho y no era algo que me molestara del todo. Saque del closet unas medias blancas y unos zapatos del mismo color que el vestido, para luego colocármelas, fui a mi tocador y saque una rosa blanca para colocarla en mi muñeca izquierda.

Me maquille muy natural y después ondule mi cabello, en la parte del flequillo coloque un pasador de perlas blancas y en la parte de atrás un moño rosa con algunas perlas blancas, estaba a punto de cerrar el cajón cuando encontré el collar que mi madre uso el día de su boda, así que decidí ponérmelo. Baje y vi a Neru jugando con el bebe, me despedí de ella y me subí al carro.

20 minutos después ya había llegado a la mansión de Miku, camine hasta encontrarla,me regaño por llegar tarde y le conté el porqué, solo me abrazo, ella estaba muy contenta ya que su hermano la había visitado y aparte porque estaba con Kaito. Me encontré con las chicas y bebimos un poco de vino.

Comenzó el baile, muchos chicos me sacaron, acepte a pocos y luego de un rato me senté en un sillón que había y vi que Len me tendía la mano, vestía un traje de príncipe una camisa de mangas largas (en el pecho detalles de oro colgado de los botones)color verde **helecho** en las partes de las mangas tenia detalles en oro y un pantalón blanco llevaba unas botas de color negro.

-¿Bailaría conmigo hermosa doncella?- que se comporte así conmigo es raro, pero extrañamente me gusto en la forma que lo dijo tan sexy, le di mi mano y me llevo a la pista de baile, era una música lenta, Len puso una mano en mi cintura y con la otra agarro mi mano, me acerco más a el, sentía como me sonrojaba, acerco su cara a la mía y me beso en los labios, de nuevo lo hizo yo le correspondi, se separó de mí y me susurro al oído:

-Chibi, me gustas-me dijo y yo me sonroje.

-Estúido… creo que tu igual-le dije más sonrojada.

-Que dices si te pido que seas mi novia-me dijo acercándome más a él.

En eso sonó mi teléfono; era Neru diciendo que mi hermano hablo a la casa diciendo que ya iba en camino, me despedí de Len y las chicas, corrí hacia el carro.

Por suerte habíamos llegado antes que mi hermano, subí a mi cuarto, me desvestí lo más rápido que pude pero y me di cuenta que no traía el collar de mi madre, mi único recuerdo de ellos. Lo busque por mi habitación pero no estaba, Neru me dio al bebe y se durmió en mis brazos, llego Rinto y los señores, le entregue él bebé a su mamá me dieron las gracias y se fueron, subí a mi habitación y comencé a pensar en todo lo que me había pasado, poco a poco fui cerrando mis ojos y sin darme cuenta me dormí.

HOLAAAA como saben volví a ajustar mi historia espero les guste gracias


	5. Chapter 5 La fiesta de Miku

Holaaaa después de 3 años? Por fin regrese, espero les guste este capítulo y en verdad espero que aún estén las personas con las que comencé este proyecto

Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad

LEN PV:

Un nuevo día para mí , misma rutina de siempre. Mientras me daba una ducha matutina recordé todo lo que paso con la chibi, no sé ¿me gusta? ¿por qué la bese? Sin ninguna razón ella me ha odiado y se supone que yo a ella pero, ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué últimamente mi corazón se acelera al verla? Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron gracias al sonido de mi celular, lo deje sonar. Pues de seguro era el idiota de Kaito. Salí de la lucha y me dirigí a ponerme el uniforme.

Mi hermana nos estaba en casa así que no desayune, mi auto estaba en la entrada así que me subí y conduci al instituto, en cuestión de minutos llegue y estacione el auto. Las clases trascurrieron normal o bueno eso parecía, Rin no me volteaba a ver y eso era de costumbre pero esta vez se sentía una atmósfera diferente, así fue toda la mañana hasta que por fin tocaron la campana para irnos, iba con Kaito pero se encontró con Miku, así que me fui al centro comercial para comprarme un disfraz por la fiesta de ella, iba viendo todo cuando a lo lejos visualice a la chibi y sus amigas, me pregunto como ira vestida chibi. Me probé un traje que era de príncipe y lo pague para poder irme.

Llegue a mi casa y me encerré en mi habitación, deje el traje en una silla y me lance a la cama, sin darme cuenta ya estaba comenzando a cerrar mis ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya era el día siguiente, lo mismo de siempre, gracias a Dios las horas pasaron rápido y llego la tarde, mire el ordenador un rato, cuando mire ya eran las 7:30 pm, me metí a darme un baño. Minutos después ya estaba más guapo, conduje a casa de Miku y estacione el auto. Estaba entusiasmado por ver a la chibi ¿en serio quería verla? La busque con mi mirada pero no la encontré y eso me puso ¿triste?, algunas chicas se me acercaban a hablarme pero las ignore, volteaba ver a todos lados y la vi, vi a la chibi, se veía hermosa muy hermosa. Solo veía como chavos le pedían baila pero ella aceptaba a pocos lo cual me hacía sentir ¿celoso? Espere el momento en el que nadie la buscará y fui por ella.

-¿Bailaría conmigo hermosa doncella?- saque mi voz seductora y le tendí mi mano, ella memiro extraño pero cedió, la lleve a la pista de baile y era una canción lenta la tome de la cintura y a darle al baile. Poco a poco me acerque a ella y le di un beso en sus labios y ella me correspondió en ese momento me sentía feliz, me acerque a su oído y le susurre.

-Chibi, me gustas- salió de mi y vi como ella se sonrojaba.

-Estúpido…creo que tu igual-cuando pronuncio esas palabras en verdad me sentía el hombre mas feliz en esta tierra.

-Que dices si te pido que seas mi novia- la acerque más a mí, pero el momento se vio interrumpido por su celular, así que se disculpó conmigo y se despidió de mí y sus amigas. Comencé a caminar cuando sentí que aplaste algo, lo mire y vi que era un collar con un digue con la clave musical de sol, era de chibi, la recogí y la metí en mi bolsillo. Ya era tarde y me fui a mi casa, salude a mi hermana y subí a mi habitación a tener un gran descanso.

.

.

.

.

.

Era sábado por la mañana, fui a desayunar, después de desayunar me dirigí a la sala a ver TV pero todo estaba aburrido, agarre un rato mi móvil y se me ocurrió algo. Le envíe un mensaje a Chibi que nos viéramos hoy diciéndole que quiero hablar, enseguida me envió un texto que no quería verme, por lo que esta vez le envié uno diciéndole que tengo algo que tal vez quiera recuperar, esta vez recibí el mensaje esperado. Nos veríamos en una hora en el café de la plaza.

Me metí a bañar y minutos después ya estaba listo, saque el collar del pantalón que use anoche y lo metí en una caja para que no se maltratara y después lo metí en el bolsillo trasero de m pantalón, me dirigí a mi auto y fui al café, esta vez ella debía aceptar.

ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO LOS QUIERO MUCHOS ¡SALUDOS!


	6. Chapter 6 La respuesta

**Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad,todos los derechos reservados**

 **RIN PV:**

Eran las 08:00 de la mañana, estábamos sábado y por alguna razón me desperté a esa hora. Me pare a ver por mi ventana sin ver nada interesante, fui a dame una ducha para poder bajar, unos minutos después ya me había cambiado (me puse una pijama) y me dirigí a biblioteca a leer unos libros. Paso una hora y recibí un mensaje, supuse que era Miku pero era ¿Len? ¿Qué quería? Nerviosa conteste el mensaje que pedía verme, pero yo a él no tenía ganas de verle. Enseguida me envió otro mensaje un poco inquietante y esta vez por curiosidad acepte verle.

Fui a mi cuarto, directo a mi closet y elegí un crop top blanco tipo encaje y una falda color azul marino con estampado de flores (rosas, blancas y amarillas) me coloque un cinturón estilo trenzado color café claro, me puse unas zapatillas negras no muy altas que era de pulsera al tobillo. En mis labios me puse un color rosa-coral, recogí una mochila pequeña color café claro y metí mi cartera y el celular, por ultimo opte colocarme unos lentes y salí. Tenía auto propio así que me subí en el y me fui al café que habíamos quedado. 5 minutos después ya estaba en el café asi que estaciones mi auto, me baje del auto y camine logrando ver al estúpido de Len, estaba con su estúpida y ¿hermosa? Sonrisa, espera Rin lo odias. Nos dirigimos a una mesa para poder hablar.

-Que hermosa te ves- Me miro y me sonrío.

\- Tú te ves igual de idiota.

-Tan linda como siempre- Sonrío y eso me encantaba

-¿Qué es ''eso'' que me interesaría? –Intente sonar dura y seria.

-Pues veras- No pudo decirme porque fue interrumpida por una mujer.

\- ¿Qué desean ordenar- dijo sonriendo la mujer.

\- Un tiramisú y una copa de vino blanco, por favor-Fue Len el que hablo

-un volcán de chocolate y un café irlandés, por favor- Fui yo la que hablo

-¿Es todo?

-Si- contestamos ambos.

La mujer se fue dejándonos de nuevo solos.

-Como te decía, tengo algo que de seguro querrás-Dijo mirándome

-Solo dime y ya- conteste algo desesperada.

El metió una mano a su bolsillo sacando una pequeña cajita de terciopelo y yo solo mire algo confundida, el abrió la cajita dejándome ver mi collar.

-Devuélvelo-le dije con algo de enojo.

-Solo quiero que me des una respuesta- sabia a lo que él se refería, solté un suspiro, la verdad cuando me desperté pensaba en eso. Se supone que yo lo odio, pero ayer le dije lo contrario, me confesé de cierto modo al idiota.

-Se supone que nos odiamos, se supone que no me deberías gustar-agache mi cabeza-sin embargo en estos días sin saberlo he desarrollado un sentimiento hacia ti y…no es odio-esta vez me puse roja y solté un suspiro- Len Kagammine acepto tu propuesta-vi como él se puso felíz.- Si me lastimas te hare pagar con mucho dolor.-

-Rin, yo no quiero ni busco lastimarte- puso su mano encima de la mía y por inercia lo miré a los ojos—Tal vez pensarás que te quiero solo para jugar y déjame aclararte que eso no pasará- sus ojos no mentían de cierta forma pude creer en el-Cuidaré de ti chibi-chan lo juro- poco a poco se fue acerando a mí, nuestros labios se unieron en un tierno y dulce beso que no tardo gracias a que la mujer volvió con nuestras ordenes.

-Disculpen- dijo la mujer dejando los postres y bebidas en las mesas.

-Gracias.-contesto Len

Comimos nuestros postres y conversábamos de cosas tontas, Len me devolvió mi collar,cada quien pago lo suyo y fuimos al estacionamiento.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer?- me miro

-La verdad no- conteste.

-Pasemos un día juntos,si no te molesta.

Lo pensé y no era mala idea.- Esta bien- le sonreí y cada quien subió a su auto y seguí a Len. Paramos en una playa y así estuvimos la tarde juntos divirtiéndonos hasta que dieron las 7 de la noche. Nos despedimos y nos fuimos a nuestras casas. Creo que hoy fue un hermoso día y como dicen del odio al amor solo hay un paso, entre a mi casa y un sirviente me comunico que mi hermano quería verme, a toda prisa me dirigí al estudio y entre.

-¿Dónde andabas Rin?- mierda olvidé avisarle, no sabía si decirle la verdad o mentir. Pero el se veía serio y algo enojado.

-Estaba con las chicas- dije muy segura.-Salí a la prisa, pues ellas querían mi ayuda.

-No quiero que se vuelva a repetir-Me miro y sonrío-Puedes retirarte.

Sali del estudio y fui directo a darme una ducha para poder dormir.

Holaa! Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado. Se despide Amy deseándoles unas buenasnoches o días 3


	7. Chapter 7 Me gustas,pero, te odio

**NORMAL POV:**

Era lunes por la mañana y un joven rubio se encontraba aún en cama (a pesar de que solo le quedaba media hora para ir a la escuela). Unos golpes se escuchaban en su puerta.

-Estúpido rubio,tu hermana me ha pedido que te levanté- le dijo una joven mientras ella entraba para abrir las cortinas.

Déjame dormir cinco minutos-el rubio se tapo su cara con la almohada y se tapo.

-¿No quieres ver a Rin-chan?-la pelinegra ss sentó al borde de la cama sacudiendo y golpeando a Len .Este solo se levanto y se fue corriendo al baño.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **LEN POV:**

En cuestión de minutos,estaba conduciendo hacía una pastelería para comprarle un pastelito de chocolate a Rin,después fui a una con todo lo que tenía me dispuse ir a la escuela,el camino un poco lejano a la escuela y acelere un poco.

Habia llegado a la escuela y entre a toda prisa al salón,ahi estaba ella,hermosa como senté a su lado y ella sólo estaba algo sonrojada,me encanta que se sonroje,se ve tan preciosa,tan inocente y como un á profesor dio una explicación que ya me la sabia y no le preste mucha atención,solo quería besar y abrazar a la chibi-chan.

Pasaron 3 horas y por fin sonó la campana del receso,antes de que chibi se fuera le susurre que nos viéramos en 5 minutos en el edificio abandonado,ella sólo asintió y yo me dirigí a mi auto para sacar las flores y los chocolates,caminé hacía el edificio sonriente.

Miré y ahí se encontraba mi ángel,estaba dispuesto a conquistarla porque no quiero perder a este bombón.

-Rin-volteó y se sorprendió,la tomé en un rápido movimiento y la besé.Me separé de ella y le di las flores y chocolates.

-¿Y todo esto tonto?-se sonrojo.

-Estoy dispuesto a todo,quiero que veas que esto contigo es en serio.-le besé la mejilla

-No me gustan los tipos cómo tú,sin embargo,estoy contigo y de cierto modo me encanta.

Sonreí ante eso y la abracé fuerte,la besé y ella algo apenada correspondió mi beso, se tornaba algo í mi lengua para saborear toda su cavidad,nuestras lenguas se encontraron en un juego y comenzamos a intensificar el beso,nos separamos por falta de aire y nos miramos algo apenados,sí el gran Len Kagamine estaba apenado.

-Gracias por las flores y chocolates,esto fue algo inesperado Len-se acerco a mi poniéndose un poco en puntas me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿No crees que deberiamos decirle a los chicos de nosotros?-la abracé.

-No me lo tomes a mal pero..quiero que esperemos por lo menos al que se sorprenderán,después de todo nos odiamos-ante lo último soltamos una risita.

-Yo quiero presumirte ya-hice una mueca de niño pequeño.

-Un mes Kagamine- me miró con algo de burla.

-Bueno-sin más solté un suspiro y nos fuimos separados para que no sospecharan.

 **RIN POV:**

Después de ver a Len iba con las flores y chocolates que me regalo el idiota,todas las chicas me miraban (envidiosas y algunas con ternura), llegué a la cafetería con las chicas y me miraban traviesamente.

-¿Has roto otro corazón Rin?- Meiko me dijo en burla.

-¿Quién fue el tonto?- Luka dijo seria.

-Tú misma lo has dicho Luka-fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. No hicieron más preguntas y charlamos lo que quedaba del receso. Cinco minutos antes de que tocará la campana nos fuimos al salon,al llegar vi que el salón estaba algo vacío y seguimos hablando.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Te llevo preciosa?-Mientras caminaba el estúpido de Akaito se apareció,estaba alcochonado en la puerta de su auto.

-No. Gracias-contesté con molestia y seguí caminando.

-Vamos,lo del otro día fue una broma-me sujeto de la muñeca- nadie se resiste a mi encanto nena-se toco su cabello peinandolo hacia atrás.

-Vete al demonio- me solté de su agarre- no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en tu puta vida-estabademasiado molesta.

-¿Acaso es por aquél idiota que te dio las flores?- pregunto burlón.

-Eso no te importa.

-El estúpido ese no ganará tú corazón muñeca,no es competencia para mí- me agarró de la barbilla intentando besarme.

-No. Tú no eres competencia para mi Shion- agradecí con todo mi ser a kami-sama que Len llegará,me tomó de la cintura y me abrazo fuerte-Ahora debo llevarme a MI novia- me llevó a su carro y me hizo sentarme en el asiento del copiloto. Akaito tenía una cara de pocos amigos y Len se subió a su la llevaré a su casa mi bella dama -beso mi mano.

-Te odio...pero me gustas-susurre, me dio un beso en los labios.

Después de un meses vuelvo -inserten lunita negra- espero les guste el capítulo, comenten por fis u.u saludos


End file.
